Netherrealm Shinobi
by Undead Kitsune
Summary: They say when a Jinchuuriki dies the Bijuu sealed in them dies with them before reviving some time later.  What if the seal bound their souls together as well,what if when the Bijuu revived so did it's host and what would this mean for the shinobi world?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my den everyone I am the Undead Kitsune. To those who are reading this fanfic I thank you and hope you enjoy it. As this is my first story I would gladly accept any constructive **criticism**, however I am not one for flames as such they will be extinguished on sight. And before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Mortal Kombat universe, they all belong to their respective owners... for now.  
><strong>

**With that said on to the tale.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon / summon talking"**

'_**Demon / summon thinking'**_

Jutsu/ technique

**Konoha**

5 year old Uzumaki Naruto was not having a very good day. So far he has been kicked out of 3 stores, been hit over the head with a broom on 4 separate instances, and had 12 rocks thrown at him. And it wasn't even noon yet! The young Jinchuuriki just couldn't catch a break it seemed as almost every adult in the village hated him.

_ "Hey Kyuubi, do you think they will ever get over their hatred for me?"_ thought the young blonde.

_** "I don't know Naruto-kun, I honestly don't know."**_ Was the response he got. The response however was only heard by Naruto as it came from inside himself, or more specifically it came from the Bijuu sealed in him, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox).

5 years ago the Kyuubi had attacked the village leaving a massive amount of destruction in its wake. It killed a lot of people, and almost destroyed the village before it has stopped by the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) who gave his life to seal the beast within the newborn Naruto. He found out about the Kyuubi 2 years ago after a trip to the hospital due to some severe injuries from a fight he lost. Naruto came to trust Kyuubi after a few months and Kyuubi has been trying to help Naruto get stronger and achieve his goal, to become Hokage.

He was currently walking next to the river that passes through the village when he heard a muffled cry from the bushes further up the path. Naruto quickly decides to investigate and is shocked by what he sees. In front of him are 3 men and a girl. The men looked to be in their late teens, the girl however looked to be Naruto's age. All of them had the same black hair and eye color, and the men had a red and white fan on the back of their shirts showing they were from the Uchiha clan. The girl Naruto had met a few months ago at the park when she was with her mother. Her name was Uchiha Miyako and she was the daughter of the clan head and twin sister of Sasuke their younger son. She and her mother Mikoto were 2 of the only people in the village that were nice to him. Naruto couldn't understand why Miyako was calling for help, or why she was tied up for that matter.

"Time to get rid of this demon lover, too bad you may have had some potential as a kunoichi but you just had to become friends with that freak." said one man while another was pulling out a kunai. "And now you are banished from the clan and must be eliminated by the will of the clan head, goodbye girl," said another of the men.

As this was said everything fell into place for Naruto, they were going to kill her just because she was nice to him. Not only that, but the order came from her own father. Naruto wasn't even thinking at this point as soon as he saw the one with the kunai start to approach Miyako he ran, he ran straight for them with the intent of getting Miyako out of their hands and away to safety.

Miyako is scared and in shock. First she is knocked out while in her own home, then when she wakes up she is next to the river with 3 of her clansmen and she is tied up. Then they tell her that her father has banished her and ordered her death, just because she liked someone who was not of the clan. She can do nothing but watch as one of them walks up to her with a kunai and raises it to strike. Closing her eyes in preparation for the pain she hears the sound of the blade cutting the wind then the sound of it hitting flesh, but there is no pain. Curious she opens her eyes slowly and is surprised as she sees someone else is standing in front of her. Then she recognizes the person as Naruto she also notices the blood on the ground at his feet and realises that the reason she didn't feel the kunai hit her was because Naruto took the hit instead.

Naruto, not giving the man time to recover from his shock, grabs the kunai that is now in his right shoulder with his left hand and delivers a right straight to the would be killer. Now Naruto being 5 and the man being 18-19 the punch was a little below the belt. The blow caused the man to fall to his knees and let go of the kunai while he held his manhood all the while wondering how a little kid could hit so hard. Those were the last thoughts he had before he felt a blow to the side of his head and fell unconscious.

After knocking out the first of the attackers with a kick to the head Naruto takes the kunai out of his shoulder in order to let Kyuubi heal the wound, while he quickly cuts the ropes that are holding Miyako and gets into an improvised defensive stance in front of her. The other 2 attackers quickly get over their shock and pull out kunai of their own with an angered look on their faces. The same thought going through both of their minds, _'who does this kid think he is interfering in the business of the Uchiha clan?'_

Miyako was in shock here were 3 of her clansmen trying to kill her and Uzumaki Naruto, a boy she has only known for a short time and the same age as her, was fighting to protect her.

"Miyako-chan, are you okay?" asked the blonde without looking at her. Hearing his voice snaps her mind back from her shock. "Yea I'm ok, thanks Naruto."

Before they could talk any more the 2 still standing Uchiha rush forward to attack and Naruto grits his teeth and moves to intercept them. One of the men stops and throws his kunai while the other slashes with his. Naruto moves to take the hit from the thrown kunai and block the slash with the one he is holding. He grunts in pain and strain as the thrown kunai hits him in the left shoulder and he is barely able to stay on his feet while blocking the strike. Naruto suddenly gets the wind knocked out of him as the Uchiha that closed in with him delivers a hard knee shot to the blonde boy's gut, as Naruto collapses the second Uchiha charges at Miyako who is still routed to the spot in fear.

_ 'Damn, Kyuubi I need some help, can you lend me some of your power?'_ thought Naruto to his tenant. _**'yes but I can only give you a little and not for very long, remember your chakra coils aren't developed enough to withstand a full tail yet without serious damage,'**_ Was Kyuubi's response as it sent some chakra through the seal to Naruto.

Just as the one Uchiha was about to strike Miyako a sickening snap is heard, followed by a scream of pain from the Uchiha that was fighting Naruto. This causes him to stop and look back, and he is shocked to see the other man on the ground gripping his knee which is now bent reverse of what it should be able to be, as Naruto delivers a punch to the man's face with enough force to make him hit his head on the ground and fall unconscious. As Naruto turns his attention to the last man both he and Miyako get a look at his eyes. Gone are the friendly deep cerulean eyes and in their place were blood red eyes with a vertical slit that promised pain, his canines have lengthened, and his hands now have claws.

_ 'Shit this kid was the Kyuubi brat! If I had known that I would have aimed to kill on sight now he is using his demonic power to make himself stronger. I have to finish him quickly then I can deal with the weakling,'_ thought the final attacker.

'_Naruto, what happened to you?'_ thought Miyako.

Naruto charges at the last of Miyako's would be killers but the man jumps off to the side and starts to go through hand signs. "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball)" says the Uchiha as he breathes out a large fireball at both Naruto and Miyako with neither of them having the time to dodge.

"Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Style - Water Encampment Wall)", was heard before the area was covered in a mist as the attack is cancelled out. As the mist cleared the Uchiha's eyes widen as he realizes who had stopped his attack, there in front of the two children was an ANBU with a dog mask. This was the to be one of the last things he would see as a second ANBU wearing a raven mask appeared next to him and took his head off with his ninja-to.

Inu checked Naruto and Miyako over for any injuries while Karasu checked on the other two men. As this was happening an elderly man in white and red robes with a hat that had the kanji for fire on it appeared on the scene. This man was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Inu walks up to the Hokage "sir, the children don't have any visible wounds on them the girl is badly shaken but otherwise looks to be ok." "That is good to hear but best to take them to the hospital to get them looked at just in case," was the aged leader's response.

"Sir, of the three men that were involved, two are dead and the third is unconscious. One I killed myself the other was killed by a severe hit to the head," said Karasu after checking the other men. "I want a full report as to what happened here today, see what you can find out´ was the Hokage's reply. _'Just what I need, more paperwork. Thou it looks like Naruto is getting stronger, wonder who is helping him._

Unnoticed by everyone else in the area, the Uchiha that was knocked out was regaining consciousness and heard what was said. This enraged the man as he unknowingly activated his Sharingan which immediately became the Mangekyou Sharingan. _'I can't believe we were beaten by this kid, and the little bitch is still alive.' _He thought while giving the girl a death glare.

_** 'Naruto be careful, someone is channeling a massive amount of chakra,'**_ warns Kyuubi. _'Can you tell who or where it is?'__ '__**BEHIND YOU THE ONE ON THE GROUND IS AWAKE!'**_ yelled Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. As Naruto turns to look at the man he sees the direction the man is looking and sees it is aimed at Miyako. _**"Those eyes, it's the Mangekyou Sharingan, this chakra output can only mean one thing, but how does he know that jutsu!'**_ _'He is using a jutsu! With the direction he is facing the target is Miyako-chan!'_

Without thinking on it any further Naruto moves in between Miyako and the fallen Uchiha just as black flames erupt and strike him. He gives out a scream of pain as the flames start to burn away his left arm starting below his elbow. Acting on instinct he clenches his left fist drawing blood and swings his hand at the man. **Ketsueki-kyu (Blood Ball)**, as Naruto says this, the blood from his hand flies at the downed man striking him in the face with enough force to snap his neck. As a secondary effect though since the blood came from his already burning left hand the black flames were on the bloody projectile and have now spread to his target.

Everyone looks on in shock as the black flames swiftly cover Naruto's body. "Naruto don't move I'll try to put the flames out," says Inu as he starts to go through hand signs. **"Don't, you are just wasting your time and chakra." **Replies 'Naruto' **"the black flames can't be extinguished they can only be sealed and you don't have the time to do that, and my healing is only delaying the boy's death."**

Miyako looks on confused as to what was said while the same thought was going through the ANBU and the Hokage's minds, _'the Kyuubi is in control of Naruto.'_ **"Don't worry I'm not going to attack anyone, if I hadn't taken over the boy's mind would have been lost to the pain. I'm giving him and you a chance to say you goodbyes while I dull the pain."** This statement surprises everyone in the area Naruto then looks at the ANBU, "Inu, Karasu thank you for looking out for me all this time." He then turns to the Hokage "looks like I won't be getting your hat from you eh Jiji, I was really looking forward to becoming a shinobi." He then turns to Miyako "thank you Miyako-chan, you were one of the few people in the village that treated me like a person and not a demon as they called me."

While Naruto is saying this under his mask Inu has tears falling as he curses himself for not taking better care of his sensei's son, the Hokage also has tears falling from his eyes as he to regrets not being able to do more for the boy, and Miyako is also crying. Here is one of her only friends dying in front of her and she can do nothing about it, all she could feel was sad, weak, and helpless.

"Goodbye everyone," as Naruto says this Kyuubi cuts off its chakra to him and the flames consume his body almost instantly and in seconds all that is left of Uzumaki Naruto is ash.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good, bad, terrible. Give me some feed back and let me know as I said earlier criticism is welcome, just don't get insulting.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. As I said before this is my first story I would gladly accept any constructive **criticism**, however I am not one for flames as such they will be extinguished on sight. And before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Mortal Kombat universe, they all belong to their respective owners... for now.  
><strong>

**With that said let us continue the tale.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon / summon talking"**

'_**Demon / summon thinking'**_

Jutsu/ technique

**Konoha – 10 years later**

The sky was overcast with dark clouds that held a heavy threat of rain in them. Under this dark sky is a girl of 15 standing in a neglected part of the civilian cemetery. She stands 5'2 with raven black hair and black eyes and is wearing a black, sleeveless battle kimono with a divided skirt and black shorts with black sandals. She was currently paying respects to the only grave in this corner of the cemetery, it wasn't a very well made or well looked after head stone. The only thing on the stone was a name, Uzumaki Naruto.

_ 'I can hardly believe it has already been 10 years,'_ she mused, _'one more year and I will finally become a kunoichi of Konoha, but do I have enough strength to be one? Do I deserve to be one?'_ Her thoughts are then disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder she sees one of her only friends, Hyuuga Hinata. She was slightly taller standing 5'3, has pupil less Lavender eyes and midnight blue hair, and was wearing a bulky light purple jacket with white sleeves and hood, dark blue shinobi pants, and black sandals.

"I figured I would find you here," she says while walking up to stand beside the girl. "Are you still blaming yourself for what happened to him? I thought we told you already that it was not your fault, there was nothing you could have done for him."

"I know Hinata," she sighs, "but it doesn't help the fact that it made me feel so useless, even if I was only 5 at the time he died while defending me from people that were my family. Almost makes me think what Itachi-oniisan did was a good thing." She said while reliving the memory of Naruto's death for what could possibly be the millionth time since that day. Unconsciously her eyes shifted in color for a split second before turning back to normal in response to the shift in her emotions.

"It's almost noon," says Hinata, "what do you say we go get some lunch and then see about getting some supplies, classes resume next week you know."

"Sure why not, heck I can't believe I lost track of time again."

"That doesn't surprise me Miyako," says Hinata with a small laugh. "I just hope you don't end up like that one jonin I heard about, apparently he is always 2-3 hours late for everything."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," says Miyako with a huff as she gives Hinata a slight scowl, but the effect is lost as her stomach gives off a grumble causing her to blush in embarrassment and Hinata to laugh at her. "Come on let's go," says Hinata as she turns and walks towards the entrance of the cemetery, followed shortly by Miyako who is calling for her to wait up.

As the two girls leave two figures step out of the shadows of the nearby trees and walk towards the grave they just left. Both figures are men with fairly muscular builds, the first one stands 6'1 and wears a black body suit showing his upper arms, grey arm and shin guards, grey ANBU style Shinobi Armor, and a grey mask covering the lower part of his face. He has grey/white hair and grey eyes with wisps of smoke floating around him in random ways. The second man stands 6'2 and wears a black body suit showing upper arms and covering his head with a mask covering his lower face that is stylized as a scorpion, armguards with an elongated skull with small blades protruding from the top and bottom on the back of the arm, and a scorpion on the inside of the arm, metallic yellow Shinobi armor with grey shoulder guards with a stylized scorpion on them, metallic yellow shin guards, belt buckle and knee pads that look like skulls. He also has 2 specially made ninjato on his back that have serrated blades and what look to be scorpion tails for hilts. He also has pupil less, white eyes that look to belong to a dead man. Both were holding stacks of clothes and other items.

"Good they finally left," said the one in yellow "it's almost time for him to get here and I don't think he wants to let too many people know he is back too soon."

"You're right on that Scorpion, still I think it would be funny to see both his reaction as well as theirs when he shows up, especially since we have his clothes right now."

"Don't forget Smoke we have her clothes too, and she is still pretty violent, and she is very protective of him considering she now considers him to be her master as Shao Kahn's soul was destroyed completely by Onaga and she has been with him since day one of his existence," Replied Scorpion.

"Don't remind me," says Smoke with a sigh. "Last time I made a joke at his expense I ended up dodging bloody projectiles for a full week, man was that exhausting."

"And then he got you back for it himself anyways, I'm still curious as to where he got that dust buster from."

"I'm still wondering how he managed to keep me sealed in it for 3 days with no way to recharge it."

"Well his unpredictability is the reason we agreed to give him that code name, it fits him and his personality perfectly. Seems the wait is over, it begins." As Scorpion says this a vortex of red energy starts to spin around the grave. Within a few minutes a skeletal right hand emerges from the ground shortly followed by the left, after a few moments the hands manage to plant themselves on the ground and start to pull the rest of the skeleton from the earth before collapsing on its back writhing as if in pain. Not seconds later muscles and organs begin to form in and around the skeleton allowing the body to give out cries of pain as its body was reforming, soon the skin reformed and the hair grew. After about 3 minutes the red energy gathered together above a blonde haired boy that looked to be in his mid-teens. The energy took the form of a fox's head before it dove into the boy's stomach causing a Spiral shaped mark with 8 other markings to appear for a few seconds before they vanished and the boy quickly sat up breathing rather heavily. He took a quick look at his surroundings, cerulean blue eyes taking in as much as they could.

"So Kitsune how was your trip?" Asked Smoke as he walked up to the boy and gave him a stack of clothes.

"I don't ever want to do that again. That was almost as painful as when I died in the first place," responded the blonde as he gets up and begins to get dressed. After a few minutes he is dressed and has his weapons. The two take an appraising look at the boy as the outfit was a new look for him and a gift for surviving the training the two put him through. He stood at 5'9, and was wearing a black body suit showing upper arms and covering his head with a mask covering his lower face that is stylized as a fox's head, armguards with a fox's head on the back of the arm facing his hand, dark metallic orange shinobi armor with grey shoulder guards with a stylized fox on them, dark metallic orange shin guards, and a belt buckle that looks like a fox's head. He also has a ninjato sheathed across his lower back (so it is drawn in a reverse grip); the hilt and guard are black with a crimson cord wrapping.

"Now for Skarlet-chan," says the boy as his eyes turn red with a slit pupil, and his finger nails become sharp, he then clenches his fist stabbing the nails into his palm before focusing his chakra. "**Chiton: Ketsueki Bunshin – Skarlet**" he calls as throws a ball of blood to the ground that soon begins to bubble and spread before rising and taking the shape of a woman before the blood recedes revealing a 15 year old girl. She stands 5'7 and is completely nude revealing her well toned body and mid C to mid D breasts.

The girl slowly opens her eyes and looks around, taking in her surroundings. "I-It worked?" she said in shock, "but how is that possible?" as she says this the orange clad boy falls to one knee. Hearing him fall the girl and the two men rush over to him.

"That… took a bit… more… out of me… than I thought… it would," he huffs out between breaths before looking at the girl, "but… the results… are worth it,… don't you agree… Skarlet-chan?"

"I'll agree that me being back in a body of my own is great but how did you do it, how did you give me a new body, and how did it wear you out so much?" She asked with a concerned look.

"The resurrection… took a… toll on me… and me using… the fur ball's chakra… to power the… _Ketsueki Bunshin _allowed me to… put your soul… into it but… it drained me… even more, I just need… to rest for… a little while." The boy responds.

"In that case let me do something for you," she stands and looks to the men, "Smoke, Scorpion would you be able to assist me?"

"That all depends on what you have planned," responds Scorpion as passes Skarlet the other set of cloths then steps back and crosses his arms.

"What I have planned is to be a surprise for Kitsune-kun," she says as she gets dressed, "and it may also be beneficial to the village itself." She states as she looks him in the eye. "You don't need to worry I won't do anything that may harm Kitsune-kun in any way but it will take some time, I think it may take 2-3 hours."

At this Kitsune looks at Skarlet who is now dressed wearing a blood red, sleeveless battle kimono and a mask that covers the lower half of her face, with crimson shorts with black sandals, and silver arm and shoulder guards. She has two tantos sheathed cross style across her lower back and a kunai pouch on each thigh.

"I should only need to rest for an hour, if you are still gone at that time I will go and explore the village, if that is the case lets meet up at the Hokage's tower over there," as he finishes talking he points at a large tower at the base of a mountain with four faces carved in it. Everyone nods in agreement as Kitsune moves to a nearby tree and sits with his back against it closing his eyes to rest. After his eyes had closed Skarlet, Smoke, and Scorpion walked off to the area of the cemetery where heroes are buried.

**1½ hours later – within the village **

Kitsune has been wandering around the village for the last half hour trying to get adjusted to the feel of his surroundings and the people. He has noticed that the civilians have been looking at him in curiosity, while the shinobi have been watching him with some suspicion. As he was walking he noticed people were getting ready for a festival of some kind, then he saw one of the banners that were to be hung that read 'Kyuubi Festival'. At seeing this he started to fall into a slight depression remembering how this festival was never a very good one for him, even if it was supposed to be on his birthday.

He was lost so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into a couple of girls as they were coming out of a nearby restaurant.

"Humph"/ "ah" he grunts he bumps into one of the girls/ she says in surprise as she is knocked to the ground.

"Damn, what did I run into a wall?" says the fallen girl as she shakes her head raven black hair lightly swaying before she stops trying to get her bearings.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?" says Kitsune as he looks down to the girl on the ground and offers a hand to help her up. She looks up to see a boy that looks to be around her age looking down at her, his cerulean blue eyes, which were showing genuine concern, were the only facial feature she could make out because of his mask.

"Yea I'm alright," responds the girl as she takes the offered hand and he helps her up. "Just watch where you're going from now on, alright?" As she says this a girl with midnight blue hair comes over to them.

"Hehehe, sorry," he says as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand, "I haven't been in Konoha for a long time and I'm just trying to get used to the sights again."

"You're from Konoha? I don't think I've ever seen you around," responds the blue haired girl with a look of curiosity in her pupil less Lavender eyes.

"Yea I am but due to some unfortunate circumstances I ended up leaving about 10 years ago, I only today managed to return and am getting reacquainted with the village before I meet up with my friends and go to see the Hokage about joining the village and a few other things." Kitsune replies.

"When do you have to meet up with your friends?" asked the black haired girl.

"I'm supposed to meet them at the Hokage's tower in an hour and a half," he answers.

"In that case why don't we show you around and help you get used to the village again, maybe you could tell us about what you remember from when you lived here, and we can show you what has changed in that time?" the blue haired girl suggests.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose on you girls or make you feel you have to do anything for me," He says.

"It's not a problem," says the black haired girl "besides we could try to get to know each other, what do you think?"

The boy thinks for a minute "sure, why not, I don't really know anyone in the village right now anyways and would be good to get to know you," he says with a smile, not that they could tell with the mask he was wearing. "I'm called Kitsune; may I ask your names?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," says the blue haired girl. "And my name is Miyako," says the black haired girl.

At hearing the girls names Kitsune's eyes widen slightly. _'Hinata-chan and Miyako-chan, man did they ever grow, and it looks like Hinata-chan got over that stutter of hers.'_

For the next hour the 3 teens walk around the village Kitsune telling what he could remember of the village, while the girls filled in the gaps in his knowledge of the layout of the village, leaving out any military or security information that they knew as they didn't know if they could fully trust him. With a half hour left the 3 could be seen walking to the Hokage's tower. As they approach the entrance to the tower the girls are startled as 4 people suddenly appear before them in various ways.

The first to appear is a tall man in a yellow armor like outfit that had depictions of scorpions on it. He came out of a burst of fire that came out of nowhere. The second to appear was another tall man, thou slightly shorter than the other one. He was wearing a grey armor like outfit and appeared as if he was made out of smoke itself. The third person freaked the girls out the most as she looked to come out of a puddle of blood that was not there a moment before. The last person to appear was a surprise even to Kitsune. The person appeared as if through a normal Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique), they stood at 5'4 and wore an ANBU cloak and an ANBU mask representing a fox.

After the 4 appeared Kitsune stepped forward while Hinata and Miyako tensed in preparation for an attack. "Hey Scorpion-sensei, Smoke-sensei, Skarlet-chan. Who is this?" Kitsune greets the first 3 before looking at the fourth person. At this the 2 girls relax slightly seeing no immediate danger.

"This person is the surprise I mentioned to you," says the girl in red who they felt was safe to assume was Skarlet.

Kitsune looks to Hinata and Miyako and smiles, "well today was fun, maybe we can get together again some time when we all have more time eh girls."

"Sure why not," says Hinata, "I have to get home soon anyways for some training with my father." As she says this she gives the group a small bow and leaves for the Hyuuga compound.

"I should get going too," says Miyako as she turns to leave she looks over her shoulder at Kitsune, "it was good to meet you Kitsune, I hope we can get together again some time." After she says this she walks off to her apartment.

Kitsune then turns to the rest of the group, "okay let's go see Hokage-ojiisan," he says as the others nod in response.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good, bad, terrible. Give me some feed back and let me know as I said earlier criticism is welcome, just don't get insulting.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. As I said before this is my first story I would gladly accept any constructive **criticism**, however I am not one for flames as such they will be extinguished on sight. And before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Mortal Kombat universe, they all belong to their respective owners... for now.  
><strong>

**With that said let us continue the tale.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon / summon talking"**

'_**Demon / summon thinking'**_

Jutsu/ technique

**Hokage Tower**

As Kitsune and the others walk up the tower stairs they eventually come across a woman in her mid-30's sitting behind a desk filing some papers, when they get close she looks up at them. "Can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes," replies Smoke "we would like to speak with the Hokage about these 2 joining the village ranks," he says indicating Skarlet and Kitsune.

"Please have a seat over there and I will go and see if he can talk to you." She says as she gets up from the desk and heads to a door a little further down the hall. They wait for about 5 minutes before she returns and says he will speak with them.

As the group enters the room they see an older man in his late 60's with a couple of piles of paper work on his desk. He was wearing a white and red robe that went from his neck to his feet with a large red hat that had a white triangle on the front with the kanji for fire. "Welcome, my assistant tells me some of you are interested in joining the village." He says in a serious yet kind voice. "May I ask where you all are from, and why you chose to come to Konoha?"

The orange clad boy steps forth first, "I was actually born here in Konoha but was forced to leave 10 years ago after a certain incident, now that I have been able to return I want to join the village and re-establish my clan here," he says and then steps back while the girl in red steps forward. "I lived here in Konoha for several years before I too was forced to leave 10 years ago. When Kitsune-kun returned he brought me back with him and I wish to join the village so I can help him achieve his goals," she says before stepping back with a slight blush hidden under her mask.

At this point the masked and cloaked figure steps forward and speaks, "I was once a shinobi of Konoha and I would like to rejoin the village ranks as I was forced to leave 15 years ago," says a disguised voice.

The Sandaime looks at the cloaked person with a slight glare. "That mask and cloak are only used by our ANBU and the mask in particular was retired when the last wearer died 15 years ago. Now tell me where did you get it, and why you think I would let you live for imitating an ANBU member," he states.

At this point Smoke steps forward "sir our clans," he pauses to indicate Scorpion and himself, "share a tradition that states we will only reveal our faces and true names to those that we trust as family, Kitsune here has born here in Konoha but was trained by Scorpion and myself and has decided to add this and several of our clan teachings to his own family. We ask that this meeting be made sealed to this room and be kept between us and yourself, so that this information is not leaked to the rest of the village and cannot be used against us."

At this Hiruzen raises an eyebrow in curiosity before he nods his head and signals for his ANBU to reveal themselves. Out of the corners four people wearing dark gray body suits, light gray chest plate with armguards, and animal masks appear. Looking at the masks they see a cat, a wolf, a dog, and a bear. As the Hokage is about to give the signal for them to leave Kitsune speaks up. "Hokage-sama, I think you should let the dog masked person stay." This catches everyone by surprize.

"Very well, Inu please stay everyone else please leave us." The other three ANBU leave in a swirl of leaves and after a few moments the Hokage goes through several hand signs activating a sound barrier around the room. "There now we can talk without fear of being overheard or interruption."

Kitsune steps forward once again and speaks, "Thanks, I never was one for formalities Jiji, it's good to see you again same for you Inu-oniisan."

"Who are you to think you can talk to myself much less the Hokage with such familiarity boy," says an annoyed Inu only one person had called him oniisan and that person died right in front of him 10 years ago.

"Sorry sorry I forgot to take off the mask, I've gotten so used to wearing it that I tend to forget about it," says Kitsune as he reaches one hand to his face mask and another to his hood and begins to remove them while still talking. "My code name is Kitsune, it was given to me to represent my unpredictable nature and the fierceness in which I will protect those important to me. It was also given to me because of what I hold within me," as he says the last part he drops his hood revealing spiky blonde hair and starts to remove the face mask. "Having a demon sealed in you can be a real pain in the ass," he removes the mask giving a better look at his cerulean blue eyes and revealing three whisker like marks on each side of his face and a fox like grin, "but it has its perks don't you think jiji?"

_'How is this possible we saw him get incinerated 10 years ago, but here he is standing right in front of us'_ were the thoughts of Inu as he looks on in shock before releasing a seal in his mask allowing him to use his left eye to look at the boy. _'There is no genjutsu either this is the real deal but how?'_

Meanwhile the Hokage was having a different reaction. "Naruto, is that you?" the blonde nods "but how we saw you die and turn to ash 10 years ago." He says before looking at Inu who signaled that there was no genjutsu.

"Before he explains that I think I should reveal myself as well," says the person with the fox mask as they pull down their hood showing long black hair which Inu's eye revealed to be disguised by a genjutsu, but when they removed the mask the persons hair turned a bright red and showed them to have dark blue eyes, and a smirk on her face. "Been a while hasn't it Sandaime-sama?"

**3 DAYS LATER – ACADEMY**

Umino Iruka was looking over his class the students before him. Over the last 8 years they have all shown promise as shinobi (some more so than others), and this was to be their last year in the academy before they joined the ranks of shinobi that would protect the village. Taking in the students he takes note of some of the more talented ones in the group.

The first is a dark-haired boy wearing a long coat with a high collar concealing the lower half of his face and round sunglasses. He was currently keeping to himself while reading a book on different known insect species. Looking at his list he surmises this to be Aburame Shino, the heir to the Aburame clan. The next was a rather large boy with light brown hair, wearing a green coat with a white scarf over a white shirt with the kanji for food in the middle of it. His name is Akimichi Chouji, and he was sitting in his seat munching on a bag of chips while the boy next to him was snoring away. The sleeping boy has dark-brown hair in the shape of a pineapple and is wearing a grey vest that had a circle with a line going down the middle of it on each shoulder and on the back and a mesh shirt underneath, his name is Nara Shikamaru. A little ways from them was another boy with a large white dog laying next to him. He is wearing a light grey hoodie with a dark grey fur-like trim around the edges with the hood up covering his brown hair. He also has 2 red marks on his face that look like fangs, his name is Inuzuka Kiba and the dog's name is Akamaru. The next was a pale looking boy with pitch black hair, wearing a black shirt with an open coat that was missing half its left sleeve and fingerless gloves. His name is Sai (no surname) and he was keeping himself occupied by doing some drawing. Sitting off to the side by a window (surrounded by most of the girls in the class) was the resident brooder Uchiha Sasuke. He was wearing a blue shirt with white arm warmers that have a blue band at each end. In the group of girls were 2 girls that Iruka thought might make it. The first one had a long blonde ponytail and was wearing a purple shirt with a divided skirt and bandages wrapped around her upper thighs and midriff. She wears white arm warmers with purple bands on either end. Her name is Yamanaka Ino, and she was currently in a yelling match with the other girl. The other girl has bubble gum pink hair and was wearing a pink Chinese style dress with dark blue shorts underneath. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Looking over to the far corner of the room he sees two of the only girls in the class that don't have a crush on (or seem to want anything to do with) the Uchiha. They are Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Miyako (no surname).

As Iruka finishes looking over the class he hears the door to his left open, looking over he sees his fellow sensei Mizuki enter the room and come over to stand next to him. Deciding now would be a good time to begin the class he gets ready to call the students to attention when there is a knock on the door. Signaling Mizuki to start the class he moves to answer the door. Upon opening the door he sees a boy wearing an orange and black outfit with a mask that covers all but his eyes, and a girl wearing a dark red outfit with a mask that covers her lower face.

"Are you Iruka sensei?" the boy asks.

"Yes I am" responds Iruka, "and you are?"

The boy just silently passes a piece of paper to Iruka which he proceeds to take and read before nodding in understanding. "Wait here for a minute and I'll call you in and introduce you to the class." The two teens give him a silent nod as he turn around and goes back into the room closing the door behind him. They hear the sounds of the students talking and Iruka's voice trying to call them to attention for a few moments before they hear a sudden shout, "SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PAY ATTENTION!" Less than a second later there was silence followed a minute later by Iruka calling for them to enter. The teens look to one another before nodding and proceeding to enter the room.

**2 MINUTES BEFORE – INSIDE THE CLASS**

Mizuki is trying (in vain) to get the class organized and started. '_How does Iruka manage to keep these brats in line so easily this is so infuriating.' _Were the thoughts of the silver-haired chuunin. He then hears the door open as Iruka returns to the room and walks up to the desk. As Iruka approaches the desk Mizuki just gives him a defeated look signaling that he tried but failed to get the class to listen.

Iruka just gives him an understanding look before he goes through a short line of hand seals. Upon finishing his head grew to 5 times its normal size before he yells at the class, "SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PAY ATTENTION!" In less than a second everyone was in their seat and looking at the front of the class quietly, "Snore" (minus one lazy Nara).

"Choji can you wake him up please I have an announcement to make." The boy nods and gives the sleeping boy a light jab in the ribs waking him so Iruka could continue. "Class I have just been informed that we have 2 new students joining us as of today," he turns to the door "you can come in now," he calls.

Shortly after he says this the door opens and in walk the 2 teens who stop next to Iruka and face the class. "Please introduce yourselves."

The orange clad boy steps forward and crosses his left over his chest with a closed fist right against it and bows slightly. "I am called Kitsune, I hope to be able to work alongside each of you." He says before rising again and stepping back with his hands back by his sides.

The red wearing girl then steps forward and does the same as the boy. "I am Skarlet and I to hope we can all work well together." She states before stepping back as well.

There were several different reactions within the class. Most of the male side was leering at Skarlet while the female side was comparing Kitsune to the resident brooder.

There were also many different thoughts going through the room.

_ 'They both look like they are fairly strong, it would be in my best interest to get to know them at least.'_

_ 'They both look strong, I wonder what their favorite food is.'_

_ 'These 2 look to be confident in their abilities, this could be troublesome.'_

_ 'I better keep an eye on them and report to Danzo-sama.'_

_ 'It doesn't matter who they are, they are weak compared to an elite like me.'_

_ 'That girl looks pretty hot, but why does she only smell of blood?'_

_ 'Cha, look at him trying to look cool, no one is cooler than Sasuke-kun.'_

_ 'They look strong, but I bet Sasuke-kun could easily beat them both.'_

_ 'So that is why he was going to the tower the other day.'_

_ 'Kitsune-san and Skarlet-san, they both look to be full of confidence.'_

"Okay, go take your seats and we will begin class." They both nod and go to take a seat at the back of the class. The looks they were getting from some of their new classmates making them think one thing. _'This will be an interesting year.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good, bad, terrible. Give me some feed back and let me know as I said earlier criticism is welcome, just don't get insulting.<strong>


	4. IMPORTANT

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

StormyRebel

Undead Kitsune


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the absence I have had a lot of personal things to deal with, hopefully I won't make you all wait this long again. Before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Mortal Kombat universe, they all belong to their respective owners... for now.  
><strong>

**With that said let us continue the tale.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon / summon talking"**

'_**Demon / summon thinking'**_

Jutsu/ technique

The first half of the day at the academy was boring, especially so for Kitsune who was not used to sitting around doing nothing but listen to lectures for hours on end. The first half of the day was used for in class work like history, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and chakra theory. The second half of the day was actual workouts and more practical lessons like kunai/shuriken practice and Taijutsu/Kenjutsu spars. At the moment however they were having their lunch break. Some of the students were either eating on the academy grounds, whether inside or outside was up to them, while some went out to restaurants nearby, and some others were using the academy training grounds to work on some of their skills.

Then there were the fan-girls, at least 2/3 of the girls in the class were fan-girls and were chasing after one boy in the class above all others. This boy just so happened to be Sasuke 'the last loyal Uchiha'. Watching this disgusted both Kitsune and Skarlet as they both wondered how it was possible for any of those girls to have gotten this far. Tired of seeing this Kitsune decides to do some meditations he signals Skarlet as to his intentions and she gives a nod of understanding, he doesn't want to be disturbed while he does this. While watching over him Skarlet notices a small beetle flying towards Kitsune, having already heard of them she grabs it from the air and brings it close to her face. "If your friends wish to know about us let them know all they have to do is come over and ask, we may be secretive but we won't turn away potential friends." She says before letting it go and turning to keep an eye on Kitsune.

Across the field from Skarlet and Kitsune, sitting under another tree were 6 of their classmates and another girl who looks to be several years younger. They are; Shino, Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Miyako, Kiba and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. "'Munch' do you 'munch' really think 'munch' this is a good idea 'munch' Shikamaru?" asks Choji while he eats a bag of chips. "'sigh' it's troublesome but the 2 of them have caught my interest, they both seem to go to extreme lengths to keep things from others and it makes me curious." Replies the lazy Nara as he looks to Hinata "have either of you been able to see anything with your Byakugan Hinata, Hanabi?" he asks. They both shake their heads before Hinata answers "not much it looks like their masks have chakra running through them and it disrupts our ability to see through them." She replies with Hanabi nodding in agreement. "They both put Akamaru and myself on edge," says Kiba. "Akamaru senses he has a lot of chakra and smells of foxes, while she smells like she just finished bathing in blood." He says.

As they are watching Skarlet suddenly lashes out at something surprising most of the group and causing Shino to raise an eyebrow. "She caught my Kikachu (Destruction Bug)," he states. They then see her bring her hand towards her face before her mask moves showing her to be speaking then she opens her hand releasing the beetle and turning back to Kitsune. The small insect quickly flies straight back to Shino to give its report on what happened. He then looks to the others "she turned my scout into her messenger," he says. "She says if we wish to know about them all we have to do is go over and ask, they may be secretive but they aren't going to turn away possible friends." He says relaying Skarlet's message to the group.

"Then why don't we do that?" says Miyako as she stands up from her spot near the tree and starts to walk over to the 2 in question. The others look at each other trying to make up their minds before eventually following her.

"Good to see you decided to come and talk rather than spy on us," says Skarlet as Miyako gets close. "Why don't we properly introduce ourselves, I am called Skarlet and you are?" she asks turning her head to look at Miyako.

"My name is Miyako," she says. "That was unexpected of you to snatch Shino's Kikachu out of the air like that, I've never heard of anyone being able to do that before." "That is because most people try to avoid touching most insects out of instinct, especially if it is one of my clan's insects" says Shino as he and the others join them. "I am sorry if my using my insects to gather information on you was seen as a hostile act that was not my intention. It is nice to meet you I am Aburame Shino." He says in a monotone voice. "Troublesome as it is the idea to spy on the 2 of you came from me sorry about that," says Shikamaru as he approaches with Choji. "My name is Shikamaru and this is Choji," he says while pointing to the boy eating chips next to him. "'munch' 'munch' Yo 'munch' 'munch'." "Um... my name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is my imoto Hanabi," she looks over to the younger girl who gives a small bow. She is wearing dark purple pants and a sleeveless purple shirt with a mesh undershirt and blue sandals, she has the same eyes as Hinata but has long brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back. "Forgive us for spying on you we were just curious," says Hanabi. "And my name is Kiba and this is Akamaru," says Kiba. "Sorry about the spying we were just being cautious because we don't know anything about either of you."

Skarlet looks them all over then shrugs. "It's not a big problem you never know when an ally may be an enemy in disguise right?" she says. "So are you going to come down here as well or do those girls scare you that much?" she asks confusing everyone present before shrugging her shoulders again and gazing at everyone again. "As I said before my name is Skarlet, now then what would you like to know? Keep in mind I may not answer all of your questions," she states.

Choji was the first to ask a question, "where are you 2 from?" he asks while opening another bag of chips. "Kitsune and I are both from Konoha, however for the last 10 years we were training outside the village." She replies. "Um… why do you keep your faces covered?" asks Hinata. "We keep our faces covered in order to protect our friends, family, and ourselves from enemies" states Skarlet. "By hiding our identities the enemy won't know who we are and can't target or use our friends and family against us, nor can they find us easily."

"Why do you smell so heavily of blood?" Kiba says bluntly causing the others to look at him. "I guess I can't hide it to well," says Skarlet. "I have a Kekkei Genkai that has to do with blood," she says. "What do you mean," asks Kiba. "Well you see…" before Skarlet could continue she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she sees Kitsune is looking at her as he shakes his head before he looks to the rest of the group. "That is something that I think we should keep to ourselves for now," says Kitsune looking over to everyone else there. "Sorry to seem rude but everyone has something they wish to keep secret for a reason, especially the details of how a bloodline works right?"

"No need to apologize Kitsune-san seeing as you are correct. Such information can and usually does reveal a fatal weakness in ones clan," replies Shino.

"I really don't like to be spied on you know," says Kitsune suddenly surprising everyone there minus Skarlet. "Why don't you get down here already before I decide to come up there, this is the last warning you are getting," he says. No response. "Have it your way," he says standing up he looks to Skarlet, "sorry I have to keep this clean, he is a classmate after all." He says before bursting into flames and vanishing startling the group. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yells Miyako after seeing the boy apparently incinerate himself. "He tends to do that once in a while, he calls that Aruku Kasai (Fire Walk), and before you ask no I don't know it nor could I use it if I did." says Skarlet. _'Wonder what he did to our little spy thou, last time he caught some one spying the spy was looking over his shoulder for a month.' _she thought.

"Do you know who was spying on us Skarlet-san," asked Shikamaru. "Yes I do and if I'm right you should know soon as well," she says with a hidden smirk. "I do feel a little sorry for the poor fool thou, last time Kitsune-kun caught someone spying on him he did something that made the guy a nervous wreck that was looking over his shoulder for at least a month," she says. "At least a month? You don't know how long the guy was like that?" asked Hinata a little worried. "Nope, we left and returned here before the guy was able to calm down. Still don't know what he did to the guy, but knowing Kitsune it could be almost anything," states Skarlet just as a blast of fire appears and gathers together reforming into Kitsune.

"Well that was fun," he says as he sits back down. "Sorry about leaving so suddenly like that but I don't like people listening in on conversations with no intention of adding to it." "So who was listening in on us Kitsune-san," inquires Kiba. "Some broody guy with hair in a style that looks like a ducks ass," was Kitsune's response. Everyone but Skarlet is stunned as they know exactly who this is. "What did you do to him," asked Miyako. "Not much, tied him up and left him in the field on the other side of the academy while giving him a warning that next time would be worse," he states.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that could be heard from one end of the village to the other, "SASUKE-KUN!" Everyone looks at Kitsune. "I also left a note for those girls that were looking for him telling them where he was," he says with a chuckle causing everyone there to gain a sweat drop.

"Just to let you know that guy is more than a little arrogant," says Kiba "he tends to think that because he is the last of his clan that he can do no wrong and that he should be the strongest among us. After this I bet he will be challenging you to fights constantly and demanding you tell him where you got your strength from. Some of us got tired of it and started to hold back some of our abilities just to keep him from annoying us too much."

"I see so I have to watch out for the kid then fair enough," says Kitsune with a nod before giving a confused look and asking, "wait a minute, you said he was the last of his clan what happened."

"Troublesome, about 6 years ago the clan was attacked and wiped out," says Shikamaru. "As it turns out the attacker was Sasuke's older brother Itachi and this has made him power hungry and revenge driven, he will do almost anything for power and the civilian council not only supports him but encourages him in this. Otosan has come home with more than a few headaches because of them."

"Before I left I heard that Itachi had 2 younger siblings and they were twins a boy and a girl, what happened to her," asks Kitsune. Miyako stiffens up slightly at this which goes unnoticed by most of the group save Kitsune, Skarlet, Hanabi, and Hinata before Hinata answers. "No one knows, she is said to have disappeared 4 years before the attack and Sasuke says that she died at the hands of the 'village demon' whatever that means." _'So they got her out of the clan with a cover story and are still keeping the Kyuubi a secret from the younger generation, and it looks like Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan might be the only ones in the group that knows the truth about Miyako-chan' _thought Kitsune.

"I think that is enough talk about that subject as you originally came over to find out about us right?" asks Kitsune causing the others to nod. "Well ask what you want to know just remember there are some things we won't tell such as my real name and what jutsu we know, and we get to ask you the same questions you ask us sound fair." The others minus Skarlet look at one another before nodding in agreement and Hinata being the first to ask a question.

"Um… if you don't mind my asking why do you go by the name Kitsune?" she asks "Fair enough question there Hinata-san, while we were training we came across 2 men that were the last of their clans and I while training with them they taught me their styles and some of the traditions of their clans. They asked me to carry on the teachings of their clans and one of the customs that was shared between their clans was that one trained by the clan would have an alias that would have to do with the person's personality and skill set. They found me to be very unpredictable but at the same time loyal and protective of my friends and family so they decided to call me Kitsune as that is what fits me best. That and I like to pull pranks when I can." He replies finishing with a hidden smirk.

"So does Skarlet-san have an alias as well," asks Hinata. "No I don't for one thing we don't have any idea as to what would be an appropriate name for me and for another I never had an interest in having one," replies Skarlet before thinking. _'But if Kitsune-kun could think of one that fit I would be more than happy to use it.'_

Suddenly they hear a whistling sound and before they can tell where it was coming from Skarlet has drawn one of her kunai and was in mid throw when Kitsune grabbed her arm stopping her while catching a kunai that was aimed for his head. "Now that was uncalled for don't you think Uchiha-san," he says looking in the direction the kunai came from. Everyone follows his gaze to see a very disheveled and very pissed off Sasuke. His hair was a mess, his clothes were torn and in some cases barely holding together, and he was glaring at Kitsune with one arm outstretched having just thrown a kunai. Needless to say it was a hilarious sight to see and several members of the group were trying not to laugh while Hinata and Miyako couldn't help but giggle at the sight and Kiba was unable to stop himself from laughing full out at it.

"Man Sasuke what happened to you, you look like you just went through a meat grinder or something," Roars Kiba in laughter causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Shut it mutt or I'll put you down like the dog you are."

At this point everyone stops laughing and Kiba starts to growl, "Try it and let's see what happens," he says as he starts to stand up. "You are nothing but an arrogant prick that thinks their name means they can do whatever they want, how about I show you just what your name ... MEANS TO ME." As he yells the last part he lunges at Sasuke with his right fist raised only to be stopped by Skarlet before he got within 5 feet of the Uchiha.

"Why did you stop me, I was going to pummel him," he growls while trying to get past. All she does in response is look over her shoulder at Sasuke whose arm was being held by Kitsune revealing a kunai in Sasuke's hand.

"A spar to test you self I could understand Uchiha, but you were aiming to kill weren't you," says Kitsune tightening his grip on Sasuke's arm. "Try something like that again and I won't be so nice in retaliation, this is your only warning understand," he says releasing his arm as he says the last part.

Before anyone could say anything a buzzer goes off signaling that classes are about to resume and with that Sasuke turns and walks away. As soon as he is out of earshot Kitsune turns to the rest of the group, "well guess we best head to the classroom huh," he says. "Actually our class has to go around back to the academy training grounds for taijutsu and weapon practice," says Miyako "follow me." And with that she gets up and starts heading around to the academy's training grounds.

"I'll see you after class Hanabi-chan," says Hinata "See you later one-san," replies Hanabi before they separate with Hinata following the others while Hanabi goes back inside more than a little curious about the 2 new arrivals.

"By the way Kiba," says Kitsune, "not to be rude or anything but, I would suggest trying to find a way to keep your temper in check otherwise you may end up putting yourself or others in danger."

A few minutes later sees the rest of the class (including Sasuke in a new set of clothes) standing to one side of a field. One the left is a 100 foot long by 50 foot wide area holding an obstacle course, on the right facing the opposite direction is a 150 foot long by 60 foot wide strip with targets at the end for kunai and shuriken practice and right down the middle is a 60 foot square patch of dirt used for taijutsu and kenjutsu spars. To avoid incidents the academy itself is 100 feet away on the left side of the field. Standing before them were both Iruka and Mizuki each holding a clipboard and a couple of medic-nins.

"Alright listen up everyone today we are going to do some drills to test your skills in Taijutsu and in thrown weapons as well as your physical conditioning," says Iruka, "this is to help us see where you are strongest and where you need improvement. First I want all of you to line up one at a time for the obstacle course, and remember there is only one rule for this and that is you CAN NOT use any chakra to enhance your abilities." With a few mumbled curses from some and a troublesome from one the class lines up to take turns running the course while Iruka pulls out a stopwatch.

Kitsune watches as the first student is called to run the course and takes note of the setup. It starts with a 30 foot dash to a 15 foot wall they have to climb followed by a 60 foot long beam over a sand pit they have to balance on while avoiding swinging sandbags followed by a right hand turn on a platform that came to a 20 foot gap with a rope they had to swing across and then turn right again on another platform then a cross 30 foot gap with pillars of differing heights and angles they had to jump on while avoiding more sandbags to get to a small hill they had to slide down and a 20 foot section of net they had to crawl under before they had to run another 40 feet to finish.

Most of the class didn't look to do to bad taking 3 minutes at most to complete the course, however there were some that did poorly and a few that should just plain quit now. It wasn't long before the reason for the medic-nins was reveled when one of the students got hit by a sandbag while crossing the beam falling off and tried to land on their feet while still off balance causing them to land wrong with a snap and a yell of pain heard through the area as they broke their leg on hitting the ground. Another boy lost their balance on the beam and fell landing on the beam itself and rolled sideways off it holding his groin causing the other guys watching to cringe and hold themselves in pain at the thought of it. A bit later a girl was crossing the pillars when she was hit by a sandbag and fell hitting another pillar on the way down and dislocating her shoulder on impact with the ground. Then there were Sasuke's fan-girls. They gave all other kunoichi a bad name as their performance was abysmal save for 2 that managed to complete the course… in almost 4 minutes. The group that he was talking with earlier however did much better than a lot of the others. Kiba due to his family taijutsu style was able to move swiftly enough to complete the course in 2 minutes 18 seconds and agile enough to dodge the sandbags while doing so. Shino wasted little movement or time and was able to get through in 2 minutes 32 seconds while also avoiding the sandbags. Choji wasn't as fast as the others or as agile but still completed the course in 3 minutes 04 seconds by powering through the sandbags and hitting them away when they were about to hit him. Hinata and Miyako both showed a great deal of flexibility as they both dodged and weaved around the sandbags while also showing a fair amount of speed in completing the course, Hinata at 2 minutes 23 seconds and Miyako at 2 minutes 28 seconds. Shikamaru on the other hand sat there for 20 seconds watching the sandbags before he started and completed the course in 2 minutes 40 seconds… without having to dodge a single sandbag! Then there was the quite boy Sai, he showed some skill at evasion and agility getting through the course in 2 minutes 50 seconds.

Next up was Sasuke who sped through the course completing it in 1 minute 56 seconds and was giving Kitsune a smirk as if to say 'beat that'. Then came Skarlet who showed a lot of acrobatics by doing several types of flips while on the beam and pillars in order to avoid the sandbags and completed the course in 1 minute 45 seconds. This annoyed the Uchiha but what happened next angered him even more, Kitsune flipped to the underside of the beam and crossed in a hand over hand motion and crossed the pillars by jumping off the sides using a wall jumping type of maneuver and finished the course in 1 minute 32 seconds.

After the medics were done healing those that were injured doing the obstacle course Iruka addressed the class again. "OK everyone next we will test your accuracy with kunai and shuriken, line up in front of the targets," he says. The students then take turns throwing 10 Kunai and 10 shuriken from varying distances starting at 20 feet and eventually getting to 120 feet. Again most of the students were shown to have a fair to poor level of skill in this area half of them only hitting the edges of the targets while some didn't even hit there after 60 feet. The fan-girls couldn't hit a thing beyond 40 feet with some missing by over 5 feet to either side. Hinata and the others however did much better than the rest of the class, not missing targets until they passed the 90 foot mark except for Hinata who, due to her clan's style, wasn't as adept at weapon use and started to miss at the 60 foot mark. And Sai not missing a target till after the 80 foot mark.

Then it was Sasuke's turn and after throwing all his kunai and shuriken, not missing till the 100 foot mark again gave Kitsune an arrogant smirk before standing off to the side. Kitsune then took his turn and started to throw his weapons only missing with his shuriken after the 70 foot mark but never missing with the kunai. Skarlet followed and managed a perfect score with both. This made several jaws drop and caused Sasuke to fume, how could anyone be better than him? He was an Uchiha and this should not be allowed.

Iruka then lead them to the sparing grounds at the other end of the field with Mizuki standing next to him. Iruka then pulls out a scroll and unseals a box. "In this box are slips of paper with all of your names on them, we will pull the first name and that person is to come to the center of the ring and pull a second name, the name you pull will be your opponent for the spar. Remember this thou, today's spars are taijutsu only, you may not use any chakra to enhance your abilities, and they are 1-on-1 only, sorry Kiba but this also means that you can't have Akamaru fight with you."

With that said Mizuki sticks his hand into the box and pulls out a slip of paper and reads the name on it, "Minami your first," he says and a slim girl walks out to the middle of the ring. "OK now to see who your opponent is please pull a name from the box," he says and she does so and passes the slip to Mizuki. "The first match will be Minami and Yamanaka Ino," he says as Ino joins them in the ring. The match (in Kitsune and Skarlet's opinion) was pathetic, it was obvious that neither girl was in the proper shape as they both looked to be neglecting their training and possibly starving themselves with a diet. It was a short match with Ino being the victor only due to her having some clan training while the other girl came from a civilian family and had no outside training. "OK now then the next match will be," he sticks his hand in the box again, "Hotaru and your opponent will be," another girl walks up and pulls a slip out of the box, "Akio." A boy walks up and joins them in the ring. This was again a short match with the Akio showing that he actually took his training seriously and knocked out Hotaru in little time.

"Most of these girls won't make it after graduation," says Kitsune to Skarlet while looking around. "They either starve themselves, neglect their training when outside of class, or both, and that is a very bad idea. The only ones that look to be taking proper care of themselves are Hinata and Miyako."

"Miyako and Hyuuga Hinata Your turn," calls Mizuki. Unlike the previous 2 fights this one had 2 people that actually had some skill in hand to hand combat and actually trained outside of class. Their spar went on for several minutes before Iruka called a stop to it. "OK girls that's good but we have to move on to someone else," he says getting a nod from both girls.

"OK the next match will be Uchiha Sasuke," as soon as Mizuki said this there were mixed reactions from the class, the guys who haven't fought yet groaned at the possibility of fighting him as he was known to be ruthless while the fan-girls all started to cheer and call his name. When he gets to the ring he looks at Mizuki and Iruka before speaking.

"I want to challenge Kitsune," he says causing confusion among most of the class while Kiba just looks at Kitsune and says "told ya he would challenge you, good luck." With that Kitsune walks up to the ring and looks at Sasuke, "are you sure you want to do this Uchiha?" he says in a calm and even tone. "Shut up and get in the ring here so I can beat you," he replies with some heat in his voice. "Fine, it's your funeral," says Kitsune with a sigh as he enters the ring.

Sasuke takes up his family's 'Interceptor fist' stance while Kitsune enters his stance with his left side facing Sasuke, his left hand is at waist level open and palm down while his right is raised up at eye level and open like a claw. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at the stance Kitsune has entered "Skarlet-san can you tell us what stance that is, I've never seen it before," he asks. "No surprise that you have never seen it before," she says. "Kitsune is the only one who uses it as he has been developing it over the last 7 years. While we were out of Konoha he learned from multiple people and started to mix their styles together to make his own, the stance itself is a mixture from 2 of them. It is meant to be confusing and to frustrate the opponent by being unpredictable."

Iruka looks between the 2 "ready? Hajime!" At that he jumps back out of the way to watch. Sasuke immediately rushes at Kitsune and takes a shot with a right straight which Kitsune redirects to the side with his left hand, Sasuke uses the momentum to perform a spinning back fist with his left which Kitsune slides under and catches with a scissor kick takedown, his left leg hitting Sasuke's shins while his right hits him in the lower back before he twists and makes the Uchiha do a face plant. Kitsune then rolls back and returns to his stance while Sasuke gives an annoyed growl and pushes himself back up to his feet and also takes up his stance. He rushes at Kitsune again trying the same combination as last time however this time instead of sliding under the punch Kitsune ducks and does a 180 spin followed by a rising heal kick so when Sasuke completed his punch he was right were kitsune's foot was going and took the heel to the chin the force of the kick and the momentum knocked Sasuke 3 feet into the air where Kitsune jumps, grabs his shirt, and throws him to the ground before landing on one knee. He then stands and walks over the where the Uchiha landed. "Do you concede Uchiha?" he asks looking at Sasuke who had just managed to pull himself to one knee. "Why should I give up against a loser like YOU," he yells getting up and charging at Kitsune again this time all he does is avoid the wild swings before delivering a right spin kick to the dark haired boy's left side. Planting his foot in Sasuke's side he then jumps and delivers a stomp-like kick to his chest knocking him back 15 feet and on his back.

"Give up Sasuke I win", says Kitsune looking at the downed Uchiha.

Getting up with his right side facing away from everyone Sasuke pulls out a kunai and taking a swing at Kitsune causing him to jump back. "I thought the rules were no weapons," says Kitsune. "WHO CARES ABOUT RULES, THIS WILL SHOW THAT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU," yells Sasuke as he throws his kunai at Kitsune before quickly going through hand signs. "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," calls Sasuke with a smirk as 1 kunai becomes 40.

Kitsune's eyes widen as he realizes that Sasuke has trapped him as he can't move to avoid the attack because the rest of the class is behind him as well as the academy itself so if he moves someone else would get hurt… or worse. "Skarlet," he calls "cover defense." Skarlet is moving before anyone can ask what he means and she stands 10 feet behind Kitsune on his right. Drawing her blades she slashes her left hand "Chiton:Ketsueki no bunshin" she calls as she throws a glob of blood on the ground behind Kitsune on his left, the blood grows and takes on the form of a person before changing coloration and becomes an exact replica of Skarlet and also draws its own blades. Kitsune himself flicks his wrists and there is a rattling sound as 2 kunai attached to 3 foot lengths of chain are held in each of his hands.

As the kunai get closer everyone sees exactly what Kitsune has planned as he starts to swing his chains around knocking kunai out of the air while Skarlet and her clone are using their blades to deflect any that he misses. This display causes several reactions most of which is shock and awe at the show of skill. However Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Miyako, and Choji reacted differently and drew kunai while getting into defensive stances of their own in order to try and block any kunai that got passed Kitsune and Skarlet.

This display only serves to annoy Sasuke further before something else catches his eye and he throws another kunai, this time out of the reach of Kitsune or Skarlet. Hinata however having activated her Byakugan was able to see the intended target of the kunai and starts to panic as she turns to look at the academy. "HANABI!" she yells catching everyone's attention as she turns to run towards the academy.

Skarlet turns to see what is wrong and notices the path of the kunai, and is able to tell that if nothing is done the unsuspecting girl could be killed by the blade, and is also able to tell that Hinata won't be able to make it in time to do anything about it. "Chiton:Ketsueki rakka" she says before she takes one of her tanto and stabs herself in the stomach turning into a puddle of blood shocking everyone there before a large ball of blood appears in the air between Hanabi and the kunai.

The ball changes shape to reveal Skarlet dropping as she swings her tanto again deflecting the kunai, only to feel a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down she sees a second kunai now lodged in the left side of her chest close to her heart. As she starts to collapse she feels someone catch her and lower her to the ground, looking to see who it is she finds it to be a medic-nin; however all she could really make of them was that they were a woman and that they had 2 red marks on their face resembling fangs. Hinata and the rest of the group soon arrive to see if she is alright only to see the medic is trying to heal her and getting increasingly frustrated. Kiba recognizing the medic is the first to speak.

"One-san is something wrong?" he asks anxious to know if Skarlet is going to be alright.

"I can't understand it, no matter how hard I try I can't get the bleeding to slow or the wound to close. It's like her body is rejecting the aid of my chakra to heal it. I've never seen or heard of this happening before," says Kiba's sister Hana. She then feels someone grab her wrist, looking down she sees it to be Skarlet.

"Save your chakra… medical jutsu… don't work… on me," she coughs out. "Get Kitsune… he knows how to… heal me and is the… only one here who can do so safely." As she finishes speaking she soon falls unconscious, at this Kiba turns and rushes back to the sparing grounds where Sasuke is getting beaten down by Kitsune.

Most of the class was scared now, some because of Sasuke and his willingness to put everyone else in danger, and some because of Kitsune and how strong he was showing to be. Iruka was shocked that Sasuke would act this way and that he knew the 'Kunai Kage Bunshin' as it is an A-Rank ninjutsu. Mizuki was shocked that there was anyone in Sasuke's age group that could match him in a fight let alone beat him yet here was a new kid, a complete unknown doing just that.

Sasuke rolls along the ground again having taken a hard right from Kitsune. Had anyone been able to get a close enough look they would see that the orange clad boy's eyes had shifted in color. Instead of the calm blue eyes now they are blood red with a slit pupil. If there was one thing he hated it was those who would put others in needless danger, especially innocent people. As Kitsune starts to stalk up to the downed boy Iruka gets between them.

"That is enough the match is over, Kitsune wins," he declares before looking at Sasuke whom was being helped to his feet Mizuki. "Sasuke after the medics look you over we are going to have a talk with the Hokage."

"KITSUNE," came a yell from nearby as Kiba runs over. "Skarlet needs you, she was injured by one of the kunai Sasuke threw and is bleeding heavily. She says the medics can't do anything about it and only you can help her."

**"Where is she,"** asks Kitsune. "She is next to the academy with the others, over there," says Kiba pointing him in the direction he came from. Kitsune looks at Sasuke his eyes still slit, **"You had better hope she lives Uchiha cause if she doesn't I will make sure your clan ends with you got it."** With that he turns to the direction Kiba pointed in and takes off looking to be made of smoke.

Upon reaching the gathered people Kitsune immediately goes to Skarlet to inspect her wound. "How bad is she medic-san," he asks looking to Hana who was performing a diagnostic jutsu to try and determine the damage from the kunai. "Not good I'm afraid. The kunai struck one of the arteries that leads to the heart, I'm surprised she hasn't bled out yet," says Hana shaking her head before she looks at Kitsune. "She said you could heal her, how do you plan to do that?"

"First of all we need all of the guys here to leave, the reason is I need to touch the wound itself which means we have to open her top, and I don't think she would be too happy with everyone ogling her she tends to throw sharp objects at sensitive areas." At that the guys figure it is a better idea to be elsewhere. "Then I'm going to need two people to help me out, one to pull out the kunai and the other to open her top." Hana looks at him "I'll pull the kunai as I can do so without making the injury worse, but who will deal with her top?" "I will." Kitsune and Hana look to see who the volunteer was and were slightly surprised to see it to be Miyako. "Are you sure you can do this, most Genin can't even stomach seeing this much blood," says Hana. Miyako gives a nod, "someone has too and the only ones here are us students so why not me." Kitsune nods and draws a kunai, "alright on the count of three Hana pulls the kunai out while Miyako opens her top, ready," he gets a nod from both of them. "One… two… THREE." At this Hana swiftly but carefully pulls the kunai out of Skarlet's chest while Miyako pulls her kimono open revealing her bare chest, at the same time Kitsune draws his kunai across his right palm and as soon as the top was open puts his now bleeding hand over the wound.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yells Hana seeing Kitsune do this. "I'm healing her," he replies. "Her bloodline prevents her from being healed with chakra but it allows her to heal by absorbing blood through her skin." This surprised Hana. Such an ability was unheard of, yet her she is seeing it with her own eyes.

"Medic-san…"

"Hana."

"What?"

"My name is Inuzuka Hana."

"Well then Hana-san, could you use a diagnostic jutsu and let me know how she is doing please?" She nods and reactivates the jutsu and is surprised at what she finds. Kitsune's blood was being pulled towards the artery and was being used to repair it having almost sealed the cut in a matter of seconds, while at the same time the rest of the wound in her chest was also healing in the same manner. After about a minute Hana notes that the injury is fully healed and ends her jutsu.

"The wound is finished healing Kitsune-san," she says causing him to pull his still bleeding hand away from Skarlet's chest. "Thanks Hana-san," he says tiredly as Hana starts to bandage his hand, "that took a bit out of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Miyako as she begins to straighten up Skarlet's top.

"The reason that Skarlet said that only I could help her safely is because she literally takes the blood from another and uses it to heal herself, even while unconscious as she has no control over it. If someone else was to have done this they probably would have died of blood loss. I on the other hand heal fast myself and can replace the blood that I lose at about half the speed that she takes it at." As Kitsune is saying this he motions for Skarlet's clone to come over to them arriving just as he finishes talking and has it stand next to Skarlet, he then takes his kunai and stabs it causing it the fall to the ground as a puddle of blood over half of it landing on Skarlet.

"What did you do that for?" asked Miyako while Hana gave him a confused look due to his actions.

"That was a blood clone made from Skarlet's own blood, by doing this she can absorb the blood back into herself and recover faster. She should be up in a few minutes after she has replenished enough blood." He then moves off to the side and sits on the ground near Skarlet but outside of the pool of blood and closes his eyes.

"So she will be OK now?" asks Kiba "Yea she'll be fine it's safe for you guys to turn around now," says Kitsune as he cracks an eye open. "Can you guys do me a favor though and make sure that arrogant Uchiha stays away from us, I don't want to do something that would cause more problems."

Shino gives him a nod "yes we can, may I ask you something though?"

"Sure what's on your mind Shino-san?"

"It looks as though you are constantly meditating, can you tell us why that is?"

Kitsune gives a small sigh "I figured someone would ask about that, to answer your question I have a massive amount of chakra but I have very little control over it. When I am in an area that I am unable to do chakra control exercises I meditate instead to try and get more control over my chakra. So far it has been an uphill battle in that though, as far as I can tell my reserves are equal to half of the people in the academy combined. I am constantly trying to gain better control over it so I don't risk hurting people by accident due to my power going wild on me."

"Mmnn. Damn that hurt." Says Skarlet as she begins to regain consciousness. She sits up and looks around before she senses something approaching fast. Before she can react she finds herself engulfed in a hug by a crying Hinata.

"Thank heavens. Thank heavens your OK, and thank you for saving my imoto," she shakily says. This makes Skarlet slightly nervous since the only person to do either of these things to her up till now has been Kitsune, who was now starting to chuckle at her as she gives him a look that silently asks 'What do I do?'. She was soon saved as Iruka made his presence known again.

"Alright everyone listen up, due to this incident and the fact we are effectively out of time for today I'm calling an end to class for today. We're going to have to finish testing the rest of you tomorrow, so till then have a good rest of the day," he says before turning and walking back to where a couple of medics are looking over Sasuke who has a scowl on his face.

"How you feeling Skarlet-san?" asks Shino.

"I'm fine now thanks for asking, just a little tired from having to heal from an injury like that. I just need to rest for a little while." She replies tiredly before looking over to Kiba. "I guess this would be an appropriate answer to your earlier question as to why I smell so heavily of blood, wouldn't it Kiba-san?"

"Huh... I forgot about that but yea it does answer that question."

"And like Shino had mentioned earlier, this demonstration has also revealed that Skarlet-san's Kekkei Genkai has a very troublesome weakness," states Shikamaru.

"Yes it does. Skarlet-chan and myself would be very grateful if none of you mention it to anyone," says Kitsune.

"Don't worry about it man," says Kiba. "After how you 2 came to the defense of the class when Sasuke used that jutsu I think you can trust us not to say anything, right Akamaru?" "Arf."

"Thank you Kiba-san, now I think I should get Skarlet-chan home so she can get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow," says Kitsune before helping Skarlet to her feet and both vanishing in a burst of flame.

After the rest of the group disperses Sai comes out from a nearby tree._ 'I should report this to Danzo-sama, he will be very interested in this.'_ And with that final though vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good, bad, terrible. Give me some feed back and let me know as I said earlier criticism is welcome, just don't get insulting.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I apologize for taking so long to update this story and I have no real excuse for the wait. However I have no intention to leave this story unfinished and will do whatever I can to complete it. Unfortunately I can't give a reliable timeline for my updates. **

**** I still do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Mortal Kombat universe, they all belong to their respective owners... for now.****

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon / summon talking"**

'_**Demon / summon thinking'**_

Jutsu/ technique

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was not in the most energetic of moods. 3 days ago his surrogate grandson Uzumaki Naruto had come back from the dead after 10 years alongside his mother who had been dead for the last 15 years. Now usually this would have him either jumping for joy and celebrating, or in the hospital from a heart attack but this was not the case. Currently he was extremely stiff, sore, and exhausted. The reason for this was a mixture of things; first his age was starting to catch up to him, second Uzumaki Kushina, who was currently standing unnoticed in a corner of the room with her mask on, was not too happy about what had happened to her son during his first five years of life and had used Hiruzen as a training dummy for 2 of the last 3 days which has left him as one big bruise, finally the civilian council is currently causing him a migraine with their constant bickering and yelling.

Kitsune (Naruto) also was not in a very good mood right now. He had returned home from his first day at the academy with an exhausted and barely conscious Skarlet whom he took to her room to rest when less than a half hour later he was told that all residents living in his house were to report to the Hokage tower for a meeting. As Skarlet was still sleeping he and Smoke were the only ones to comply (Scorpion isn't actually "living" there). It turned out that the arrogant brat Sasuke decided to go to the council to try and get him charged with assault and wanted everything he owns including jutsu as compensation. Needless to say it was taking a lot of self-control from both himself and Smoke to not kill him on the spot.

"Let me get this straight," says Sarutobi with a sigh. "Sasuke you say that during class Kitsune here attacked you unprovoked and caused let's see," he looks at a folder in front of him, "3 bruised ribs, a cracked jaw, and a concussion is this correct?"

"Yes it is sir," replies Sasuke with a hidden smirk aimed at Kitsune.

"He is too dangerous to have near Uchiha-sama!" calls one councillor

"Lock him up!" calls another.

"Take away everything he possesses!" calls a third

"SILENCE!" yells the Hokage. "Kitsune what do you have to say to this?"

"I won't deny causing those injuries," at this the room goes into an uproar again. "SILENCE!" bellows the Hokage again. "As I was saying, I won't deny causing those injuries however it was not an unprovoked attack as Uchiha-san says it was. It was done during a legitimate spar in which he decided to break the rules set by the instructors. The damage would have been less if he had not chosen to put the rest of the class in danger by using ninjutsu in a taijutsu spar." At this the room erupts in shouts again.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" complete silence. "Sasuke what do you have to say about this?"

"I don't see how we could trust anything he says, after all we don't know his name nor what he looks like," says Sasuke crossing his arms. "Why would anyone wear a mask like that and refuse to tell anyone what their real name is? It just screams spy to me."

"If that is the case then why do all the ANBU wear masks? Why does one of the top shinobi of the village wear a mask? By your logic this room and this village is being protected by a bunch of spies and traitors who can't be trusted." Says Smoke, "Besides we have already shown our faces to the only person in the village that we believe we can trust at the moment and that person is the Hokage."

After Smoke says this, the eyes of the entire council, except for a blonde haired man on the shinobi side who is staring at Kitsune, are on the Sandaime who simply nods his head while speaking. "This is true and is also within the customs of their clan, and as some of you know the customs of a clan are important to follow as they the clan's equivalent to a law. Besides their reasons for wearing their masks is a valid one in my opinion."

"And what reasons would that be Hokage-sama?" says an elderly man with bandages covering the right side of his face and an X shaped scar on his chin. This man's name is Shimura Danzo one of Konoha's 3 elders.

"It is to protect ourselves and those important to us from our enemies," says Smoke. "As long as no one knows our real faces our enemies won't know who to target in order to get to us."

"Hokage-sama," A woman in the back of the room speaks up. She is wearing a pair of black shinobi style pants that are taped around the ankles with a black long sleeved shirt with the wrists rolled up slightly and a red spiral on both shoulders and a green Jonin vest. "I have already heard about the incident in question from 2 sources, the first source was from my son Kiba, the second was from my daughter Hana. Both of their renditions of the event agree with Kitsune-san's version of what happened. Although he left something out from what I understand, isn't that right Sasuke?" This woman's name is Inuzuka Tsume the head of the Inuzuka clan.

"What are you talking about Inuzuka-san?" asks a civilian councillor.

"I believe she is referring to the 3 attempts the Uchiha made on the lives of others besides the 1 during the spar," spoke a man on the shinobi side. The man had dark brown/black hair and is wearing a light grey overcoat and dark round sunglasses. His name is Aburame Shibi the head of the Aburame clan. "From what my son has told me Uchiha Sasuke tried to severely injure or kill members of his own class and a student from another class. The first attempt was on Kitsune-san himself when he threw a kunai at his head. The second was immediately after the first in which Sasuke provoked Inuzuka Kiba into attacking and then drew a kunai with the intent to use it. The third was while the class was distracted and dealing with his ninjutsu attack during the spar, during which time Sasuke threw a pair of kunai at the academy building itself aiming for a student thru a window. The third attack was halted by Skarlet-san's interference."

"Do we know who the target of the third attack was?" asks another councillor.

At this a man at the back yawns and speaks up. "Troublesome," he says. "From what my son told me, the target of his attack was young Hyuuga Hanabi." The speaker has two scars on the right side of his face, dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. He wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. This man's name is Nara Shikaku the head of the Nara clan and Konoha's Jonin Commander.

"WHAT!" The yell has heard throughout the entirety of the Hokage tower even with the council room's reinforced doors. The source of the yell was from a man on the shinobi side of the room. The man is wearing loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. He also has long dark brown almost black hair and pupiless white eyes with the veins around them currently bulging out in anger.

"Hiashi-san, please calm down," says the Hokage before he turns his attention back to Kitsune. "Kitsune-san, is what Tsume-san, Shibi-san, and Shikaku-san said true?"

"Yes it is Hokage-sama," replies Kitsune. "It is also the reason that Skarlet-chan is not here as she is at home recovering from the injury she received while protecting the younger of the Hyuuga sisters. This is also the reason I inflicted the injuries that I did to Uchiha-san, and they were more as a warning than anything else."

At this one of the elder council members speaks. She looks to be around the same age as the Hokage her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off one the side and tassels on the other end, she wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. "What do you mean by those injuries being more of a warning than anything else? Is that supposed to be a threat against Uchiha Sasuke? And if it is is it a threat against others as well?"

"Well miss?"

"Utatane Koharu."

"Utatane-san. To answer your questions. First it was a warning to Uchiha–san about his current goal," Kitsune turns to Sasuke, "and yes I do know about your goal to try and kill Uchiha Itachi because of what happened to the rest of your clan." He turns back to the council. "The reason I warn him against it like this is simple. If I can do this much damage to him using only Taijutsu while holding back, what would Itachi who I know is stronger than me do to him without holding back and using everything he knows I a fight."

This surprises a lot of people in the room, but none more so than Sasuke. Kitsune was holding back and caused these injuries as a way to try and teach him about the difference in strength between himself and Itachi. However this raised another question in his mind which he decides to voice.

"If that was supposed to be to teach me about the difference in power between Itachi and myself why didn't you just pull me aside later and tell me instead of almost hospitalizing me?"

Kitsune looks at Sasuke again, "The answer to that is twofold with the first part being the same as the answer to Utatane-sans other question. You put others in danger during our spar. Some of them were me friends, and I react very violently when my friends are threatened in any way. Consider this your first warning about this as I only give 2 warnings unless the threat to them is more sever. Then there are no warnings. Be glad that I made an exception this time. The second is that your arrogance would just blind you to whatever I would have said."

This time the other elder speaks. He too looks to be around the same age as the Hokage. He has grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown on his face. He wears an outfit that is similar to what the Hokage does but with blue robes and a poncho like top. "What do you mean you made an exception this time?"

Everyone looks at Kitsune who is just standing there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Smoke sees this and decides to speak. "Kitsune has a bit of a habit with certain things. As an example if you threaten one of his friends with harm he will cause you injury that is warning one. If you do so again he tries to put you in the hospital for an extended period of time, often attempting to remove a person's ability to fight all together. That is warning two."

"Then what is after that?" asks the elder man.

"Death, he will try to kill you outright. This also happens when someone makes an attempt on the life of one of his friends or seriously injures them." Smoke turns to Sasuke. "You see now why he says he made an exception boy?"

Several members of the shinobi council suddenly start to stare at Kitsune with a questioning look. Among them are the blonde man from earlier, Shikaku, Hiashi, and Shibi.

The blond man decides to voice the question on all their minds. "Kitsune-san, why are you releasing chakra pulses while in the council chambers?"

Kitsune opens his eyes and looks at the man before answering. "My question is why is someone in this room trying to put me under a Genjutsu."

Smoke looks at Kitsune, "how many?"

"2 so far. I'm almost tempted to try out that new move you and Scorpion sensei have been teaching me."

"Not yet you don't, until Scorpion or I say otherwise you are not to use that move unless we are working with you on your control. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sensei. But still one more and that's it, you know what happens."

"What are you talking about?" asks the blonde man.

"Well mister?"

"Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Yamanaka-san, I really hate Genjutsu. The reasons are my own, but those who use them on me also get my 3 warnings. The only difference is that the chakra pulse I use to dispel them gets stronger each time, and the third time I attack the user."

At this several people narrow their eyes at the orange clad boy and Danzo decides to speak. "Sarutobi this boy is too much of a loose cannon to be allowed into our forces. I say we have him mentally evaluated and work on his anger issues before we let him try and graduate the academy."

"If you think that Kitsune-san is unfit to be one of our shinobi for a reason like that then I say that Uchiha Sasuke should be removed from the program altogether," says Hiashi. "After all Kitsune-san didn't try to kill his classmates or a bystander whereas the Uchiha brat did." This causes the council to breakdown into a shouting match again.

"SILENCE!." Yells Sarutobi.

"Seeing as to what actually happened is very different from what we were originally told, I have come to a decision as to what will happen now. And as Hokage I have final say on this." He looks to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, for putting your classmates and an innocent bystander in grave danger you are to have your chakra sealed for the next 3 months, are suspended from the academy for the next month, during which time you are under house arrest and cannot have any form of outside training from any Konoha shinobi, and must meet with Yamanaka Inoichi once a week for a mental evaluation until further notice."

He then looks to Kitsune. "As Kitsune has done nothing to harm others unjustly there is to be no penalty to him." He then looks to the rest of the council. "That is all. ANBU take Young Sasuke away the rest of you dismissed."

As he said this the entire civilian side of the council is so shocked that they don't even react as a fox masked ANBU appears and then vanishes with Sasuke while the shinobi side, and the Hokage get up and leaves the room while Smoke and Kitsune both turn into clouds of smoke and vanish. This left the civilians all thinking one thing. What the hell just happened?

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Smoke and Kitsune are walking down the street to their new clan compound. (I will explain this later). As they are turning a corner along the way Kitsune sees six of his classmates coming towards them two of them are boys and the other four are girls. As they get near each other the larger one of the boys speaks up.

"Hey Kitsune-san, we heard about Skarlet-san how is she?"

"She'll be fine, an injury like that won't keep her down for long."

"Kitsune you know these people?" asks Smoke.

"Sorry sensei I guess we should go through introductions shouldn't we. Unfortunately I don't know all of your names." says Kitsune while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Considering it was your first day in class I understand that. My name is Ryou," says the boy. He has short dark grey hair and wears a rust red t-shirt, black pants, and blue sandals.

Next one of the girls steps up. "My name is Minami," she says. She is not very tall and is very thin. She has shoulder length rust red hair, and wears a forest green short sleeved blouse with a mesh undershirt, black shorts that stop at her knees and blue shinobi sandals. Kitsune immediately remembers her from the spars as the one who fought the Yamanaka girl Ino.

Then another of the girls steps forward. "I'm Yuuko." She is thin with dark green hair and wearing a violet low cut v neck t-shirt with a mesh undershirt, brown pants, and blue sandals.

The other boy steps up along with one of the other girls. "I'm Akio, and she is Hotaru" he says. He has short black hair that looks like it just won't stay where he wants it, he wears a dark yellow shirt with a tan vest over it, blue pants, and blue sandals. She has mid back length dark brown hair with a shoulder length streak of purple on the left side that she keeps in a high pony tail with the streak falling down the side of her face. She wears short sleeved navy blue blouse with a crimson vest over it, dark green pants, and brown sandals. Kitsune also recognizes them from the spars earlier.

The last girl steps forward. "My name is Miyu," she says. She has dark brown hair that she lets hang down to the middle of her back. She wears a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark grey vest over it with a symbol on the back, dark red shorts that stop just above her knees, and dark green sandals.

Kitsune nods to each of them in turn as they introduce themselves before speaking. "I know I said my name in class but anyways, I am Kitsune and the man with me is one of my sensei from my time out of Konoha Smoke." Smoke gives the group a nod as Kitsune looks to Miyu. "That was a nasty fall you took earlier Miyu-san. How is your arm?"

"It's still a bit sore, but otherwise OK."

Kitsune nods "So what can we do for you guys?"

"To be honest we weren't actively looking for you as we planned to ask you this tomorrow, but since we ran into you. Would you be able to help us with our training? You and Skarlet-san are a lot stronger than us and we want to improve so that when we graduate we won't hold our teams back. We aren't asking for you to teach us any jutsu, just for some help with the basics of what we already know," explains Miyu.

"Why not ask Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei?" asks Kitsune.

"We want to keep this extra training hidden from some of the others. Besides Iruka-sensei is already busy tutoring several others in the class and Mizuki-sensei only seems to be interested in working with Sasuke," says Hotaru.

"I'll think on it and talk to Skarlet-chan. We'll let you know in class later."

"Thanks for at least considering it."

"You might not want to thank me yet if we do this you may hate me later, now if you'll excuse us we have to get going so we can check on Skarlet-chan," says Kitsune giving them a small bow before Smoke and he leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it good, bad, terrible. Give me some feed back and let me know as I said earlier criticism is welcome, just don't get insulting.<strong>


End file.
